To Please the Goddesses
by DoubleMendez24
Summary: super Au! No Voldemort! Harry Potter meets three Goddesses of the Wizarding World. What do they want with him? Read in order to find out. rated M for sex. Plot? What plot? Porn with barely a plot! Massive harem. Underage sex. Don’t like, don’t read.
1. The begining

**Note I don't own a anything. All rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

 **This takes place in an extreme Au! So for starters no Voldemort. Another thing is that most of the women in Harry Potter will now be Goddesses, but not all. Also, there is underage sex, given how Harry will be 13 throughout the story, but the Goddesses will be over 1000 years old. Also many of the characters will be OOC for the story to make sense. So hope you enjoy this odd Harem story.**

Chapter 1: the beginning.

13 year old Harry Potter was in a room in Hogsmeade, studying the Wizarding Goddesses.

These Goddesses were notable for being extremely beautiful and were much taller then normal mortal women. You had Kathena, the queen of the Godesses, Bellatrix, the Goddess of war, Fleur, the Goddess of beauty, Angelina, the Goddess of strength, and so on.

But one thing that fascinated Harry were three Goddesses. Hermione, the Goddess of Wisdom, Luna, the Goddess of water, and Ginny, the Goddess of Fire. They were all beautiful though.

They were known as the Goddesses of sex as well. They would constantly take mortal men, have sex with them, and leave them back in the mortal world.

Harry had been fascinated by these Godesses for quite some time now. Especially since his father, James, dissapeared.

Harry knew about a phrase that if you say it correctly, you can summon all three Goddesses to you. They would take you to your bedroom and have fun with you. But Harry would never do that, he would never leave his family, would he?

Meanwhile, in the world of the Gods, Luna was in her bedroom shared with Hermione and Ginny looking over at Harry.

"He's so handsome." Luna said with dreamy eyes. "I just want to rip his clothes off and have my way with him."

"Luna, your five thousand years old, stop chasing after mortal teenagers!" said Ginny.

"I don't know, he is kinda cute." said Hermione.

"He is a Mortal." said Ginny. "Their unrealible and useless in bed."

"I wanna fuck him." said Hermione.

"Me too." said Luna.

"You two disgust me." said Ginny.

"Oh come on, we haven't had a cock in 8 years." said Hermione.

"We can't keep pleasing each other." said Luna. " I know Harry is just the one."

Meanwhile back with Harry.

"I'm gonna try the phrase in order to see if it works. " said Harry.

Back at their room.

"He's gonna say it." said Luna, already getting wet.

Back with Harry.

"Klatu, verada, nipto." said Harry.

"Our time has come." said Hermione.

Next thing Harry knew, he was transported to a hallway, and a door was right in front of him.

Hermione then kicked the door open with her bare foot.

Harry then saw the three goddesses of the wizarding world standing before him. They all looked like they were 18 years old, despite being over 5 thousand years. They haven't aged a bit since age 18. All three of them were as naked as the day they were born.

Hermione was standing in between Luna and Ginny, with her arms around both of them, touching their boobs.

Harry noticed how different they were compared to him. Because of them being goddesses, and him only being 13 years old, they were much taller then him. They were atleast 7 feet tall, compared to his 5 ft 1 stature. But they were beauties either way.

"Huh, hi there." said Harry, trying to contain his raging boner.

"He's cute." said Luna, licking her lips. " I wanna fuck him."

"Luna, he's only 13," said Ginny. "How can a 13 year old please 3 Goddesses."

"I think we can try him out." said Hermione.

Hermione then grabbed Harry and led him in their bedroom. Luna then picked the door up and put it back, magically fixing it self. She then locked it.

"When the door is locked, no mortal can get in or out." said Luna.

Hermione then laid Harry on the bed.

"Do you want us Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Yes I do." said Harry, letting his erection grow.

"I do not believe for a second that a mortal can please us." said Ginny. "Especially if he's 13."

"Quiet Ginny." ordered Hermione. "We'll tell you this. If you manage to please all three of us, we will forever be your sex slaves, pleasing you forever. But if you fail, you die."

Harry thought about this. He had friends and family back home. Was he gonna give it all up to have sex with these three godesses? Once he looked at their large, firm, perky breasts, nice asses, pale skin, and lovely curves he knew it was worth it.

"But wait, how come I'll die?" asked Harry.

"A mortal can not please three godesses. He may try, but in the end, he dies do to the amount of energy it took on him." said Ginny.

Luna then started to take off Harry's clothes. Once he was naked, the three godesses stared in awe at Harry's giant cock, being around 9 inches long, with a girth of 4 inches.

"Oh my, I've never seen something so huge!" said Ginny.

"You've been blessed Harry," said Luna, while licking her lips. "Blessed."

Hermione then took Harry's cock and started to suck on it. Luna then started to suck on his balls. It felt amazing. Now Harry was a virgin. He never had sex with anyone. Though he was given the talk at age 10 on how sex works so he has some knowledge on what to do. But anyways, this was his first time. And what he was experiencing something that made him moan.

After that Ginny pushed him in his back.

"Let's see if that tongue of your's can lick good." said Ginny as she sat on Harry's face. Harry then started to lick Ginny's pussy, but as hard as he tried, he couldn't get her to moan. "Your good at this, but I've had better."

Hermione then took a hold of Harry's dick and sank on it, moaning until he was all the way in her. "Oh fuck! He's so big!" Hermione then started to ride Harry's cock. Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione, and the two made out for a while.

Luna got behind Hermione and pulled her towards herself, and proceeded make out with her. Tongues clashing and everything.

Hermione then started to grind her pussy on his dick, pushing him a tiny bit deeper inside her. The goddess kept moaning at the 13 year old's dick being deep inside her.

Harry was moaning as well. By now, he should be back at Hogwarts studying. Not having sex with a goddess. Yet here he was, having sex with a Goddess.

Hermione then started to bounce on Harry's dick, making it hard for him not to cum.

After four minute of Hermione riding his dick, Harry exploded inside Hermione, shooting his cum straight into her fertile womb. Hermione came aswell.

"Oh fuck that was good!" Hermione said as she got off of Harry's cock.

Ginny then got off of Harry's face.

"Not the worst pussy licking I've had." said Ginny.

"Luna, lay on your side!" ordered Harry.

And Luna did just that. Harry then grabbed Luna's bare foot, pressed it against his nose and smelled it for a good 15 seconds making her giggle a little bit before he laid on his side right behind her, and sticked his dick in Luna's pussy, and then proceeded to thrust in her, while sticking his arm around Luna in order to feel her large boobs. Luna was moaning like crazy.

Ginny and Hermione started to scissor each other, while Harry was fucking Luna.

Luna kept moaning as she felt Harry's huge cock stretch her out. It felt amazing. Harry was going hard and fast on her tight little pussy. Just the way she liked it.

Harry kept pumping his cock into Luna, sweat was coming from both the Goddess and the 13 year old. Never in a million years did Harry think he could have sex with a Goddess, let alone three, and yet here he was, pumping his giant cock in Luna's pussy. It felt amazing fucking a Goddess and having her whimper while fucking her. And the fact that she was whimpering from only a 13 year old, really turned him on even more.

Harry, while still pumping his cock in Luna's pussy, lowerd one of his hand near Luna's amazing ass. Harry then squeezed Luna's ass making her squeal.

After four minutes of Harry fucking Luna, and Hermione and Ginny scissoring each other, Harry came balls deep inside Luna, making her cum in the process.

Last was Ginny, the Goddess who had no faith in him. "Lay on your back!" Ginny did just that. Hermione and Luna laid down next to her. Hermione was laying on top of Luna and the two started to make out. Both were pressing their boobs on each other and started to finger each other.

Ginny then spread her legs. "I'm waiting Harry. You may have pleased Hermione and Luna, but no one can please me. No one has ever once made me have an orgasm. what makes you think you can do it?"

"I don't think, I know!" Harry said as he eased his cock in Ginny's pussy.

Harry then grabbed a hold of Ginny's legs, then he took one of her bare feet and pressed it against his nose and smelled it as if it was a flower and then shoved the other in his mouth and licked it, making Ginny giggle a little bit. Harry then started to thrust into Ginny, fast and hard, while smelling her foot and licking her other foot. Harry didn't know why, but smelling and licking her feet really made him harder then ever. He was going harder then he had ever been with Hermione and Luna. He was going to prove to Ginny that he can do it.

After a minute of Fucking Ginny fast, did she finally moan. Ginny had never moaned when having sex with a mortal, they always died 20 seconds into fucking her, due to the amount of energy she took from them. But yet here she was, getting her pussy stretched out, and whimpering as Harry was fucking her.

"For a 13 year old, you really know how to please a goddess!" moaned Ginny.

"I've had lots of practice." joked Harry, while still smelling and licking Ginny's bare feet.

Harry kept pumping his large dick in Ginny's pussy, making her whimper. As he kept fucking her, Harry then let go of her legs and bent down to taste one of Ginny's nipples.

"What... are... you... doing?" panted Ginny.

"I'm going to suck on your boobs." Harry said, taking one of Ginny's nipples in his mouth and began to suck on it.

Harry then felt milk come out of it, but it was the best damn milk ever. Drinking breast milk from a Goddess really made Harry harder then ever.

After five minutes of fucking Ginny, as if his life depended on it, which it did, Harry explode in Ginny's pussy. All that made Ginny cum for the first time, giving her an orgasm.

Hermione then got off of Luna.

"Impossible, no mortal can make me cum." whined Ginny. "No Mortal can give me an orgasm."

"Well consider me your first." said Harry as he eased out of her pussy.

Ginny then shoved her bare foot in Harry's mouth. "Perhaps I've underestimated you Harry. You've pleased me. I'm impressed." she then moved her bare foot out of Harry's mouth. "I give him a 10 out of 10."

"Same here!" moaned Luna.

"Same." said Hermione. "You've finally pleased us. Your father would be so proud. Poor James died as soon as he entered Ginny. Leaving you and your mother behind."

Harry was shocked. So thats why his father disappeared when Harry was young-er. He died cheating on mom.

"But I have to say, your way better than James." Luna said, while rubbing her bare foot on his chest. "He couldn't even make me cum."

"Oh yes he couldn't." Hermione said. "James thought he could leave his wife and son to fuck three sexy goddesses. He thought he can please us. If he couldn't make Luna cum, then what made that bastard think he could please us for eternity?"

"Oh yes, it was funny when James screamed in pain one second into fucking me." said Ginny. "He was a stupid wizard. But you Harry Potter, you are one of a kind. And at age 13, you managed to accomplish something no mortal could do."

"So Harry, you have two choices." said Hermione. "Choice #1 you stay here and have sex with us for the rest of eternity." Harry got excited about that. "or choice #2 we send you back to Hogsmeade so you can live your boring life with your friends, and family."

Harry thought about it. He had people he loved back in the mortal world, and he was gonna trade for eternal pleasure. But when he looked at their pale perfect naked bodies, Harry knew, it was more than worth it.

"Yes," said Harry. "I'll stay."

Hermione, Ginny and Luna than kissed Harry and said "Thank you."

"You've made a good choice." said Hermione.

"A very good choice." said Luna.

"I'm glad a nice stud as yourself is staying here in the world of the Goddesses forever." said Ginny.

"Why thank you Ginny." said Harry.

"Call me Mrs. Potter. I think it suits me." Ginny then kissed her new husband on the lips. Harry then felt his cock get hard again.

Harry then proceeded to fuck the three goddesses again. Harry was definitely looking forward to eternal pleasure.

 **Please write a review.**


	2. Fun with Fleur

**Note, I own nothing. All rights go to J.K** **. Rowling.**

 **Now I decided to continue this story, to see where it takes me. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: fun with Fleur

It had been a week since Harry had decided to stay with Ginny, Hermione, and Luna. And it was filled with nothing but pleasure for him.

Harry was currently sitting in the bed with his wife Ginny, on her nees and sucking on his large cock, while Hermione and Luna were sucking on his balls.

It felt like pure bliss for the 13 year old.

The three Godesses practically worshiped his cock. They couldn't get enough of it.

Harry moaned as he came in Ginny's mouth.

Ginny then drank all his cum, panted and looked at him. "You... like... this... don't you?"

"Fuck, sex is too good with you three." Sighed Harry to the three goddesses. "So since I'll be staying with you three for the rest of eternity,how am I going to get please you well after my prime?"

Hermione then giggled. "Well to be honest we've done this before. I think it was around 500 A.D. we had found a young wizard, he was also 13, me and Luna fell in love with him."

"Ginny didn't though because she hates mortals." Interrupted Luna.

"I don't now." Ginny said while giving the 13 year old hungry looks.

"Anyways, he had stayed with us for 50 years but he left once he realsized how much he missed the mortal world and went to live a normal, got married and had several children."

"So he was 53 when he left?" Asked Harry.

"No he was 13." Corrected Hermione.

"Huh?"

"Well when he was staying with us, we put a spell on him so he can stop aging, So for those 50 years, he had the body, height, and face of a 13 year old." Said Hermione. "He started age again after he went back to the mortals. He was 130 when he died."

"So I'm gonna be the same short, scrawny, 13 year old forever?" Asked Harry.

"We like our men young." Said Luna.

"But for a short, scrawny, 13 year old, you have a huge dick." Said. Ginny, while looking at Harry's huge dick. "I love the fact that a short, scrawny, 13 year old can fuck three goddesses so hard and please them. It turns me on."

Ginny, Luna, and Hermione then moved forward to the 13 year old and kissed him in the lips. They then pushed Harry on his back and laid down on top of him, pressing their huge tits on him. Harry then roamed his hands on the goddesses' naked bodies.

After a while of making out did they go for another round of hot, passionate, intense sex. Their pale, perfect, naked bodies made his dick throb.

It was a fucking good round, fucking each goddess until he came in all three of their pussies. They had rode his dick until there was barely any cum left. His crotch was covered in girl cum.

When they were done having sex, the three Goddesses cuddled up to the 13 year old, Ginny was in top of Harry while Luna and Hermione were on his sides, each Goddess pressed their large tits on him. They then went for a four way kiss before pulling the covers over their nude bodies and drifted off to sleep.

Of course this made him a little hard again. Practically any kind of affection they did to Harry made his dick hard. But they were all shagged out so he rested for a while. Letting his dick go soft.

 _Later_

Harry woke up with arms still wrapped around the three naked goddesses.

While laying there, Harry thought about how this all happened. He was bored, had nothing else to do. Figured he could try it as a joke. And here he is now, sleeping with three Goddesses.

Harry liked his current position though. Having three tall, sexy, naked, Goddesses all over him. Pressing their large tits against him. He knew he made the right choice.

Ginny then woke up, having felt Harry's boner. Hermione and Luna woke up as well and started to tenderly give Harry a kiss making his dick hard. They were about ready to have more intense sex until...

 _Knock knock_

"Ginny, Luna, Hermione! It's Fleur, let me in!" Said Fleur, the Goddess of beauty on the other side.

Ginny, Hermione, and Luna quickly put a blanket over Harry, they could not risk letting Fleur see Harry.

Ginny got up and opened the door to let Fleur in. While Hermione and Luna stayed in the bed, with most of their bodies under the covers making sure Harry doesn't do anything.

When Fleur got in, wearing a skimpy gold bikini, she made a face in disgust. "Why are you three naked? And why does it smell like sex in here?"

"Can't three Goddesses have sex every once in a while?" Said Hermione.

Fleur then thought about, they were the goddesses of sex after all. "I guess your right."

Harry, while still under the cover, saw Luna's pussy was dripping wet. She looked so horny and in need, So Harry positioned himself in between Luna's legs and ran his tongue flat against her pussy, making her moan loud.

"Oh fuck!" Luna moaned loudly, as she felt Harry licking her pussy. Over the past week, Harry had learned how to lick a women's pussy better.

Fleur getting suspicious, pulled the covers off Luna and Hermione only to see the 13 year old licking Luna, with her legs wrapped around his head.

"What's the fuck is a mortal doing here?" Asked Fleur. Fleur didn't get an answer. "Get off her!" Fleur then pulled Harry off of Luna's pussy, once he was off he was laying down in between the two Goddesses, giving Him a good view of Fleur. She looked to be around 6 ft 5, and a beautiful face, a pale perfect body, lovely curves, nice ass, and large breasts. They were at least a 34 D-cup breast's. They were firm and perky. She looked better then Ginny, Hermione, and Luna is what he could say. And that bikini really was skimpy.

Fleur just stood there awe, looking at the 13 year old's dick and how huge it was. "How is that..."

"We were surprised to." Said a Hermione.

Fleur just stood there in awe, she had never seen a cock as big as the one right there in front of her. She then began to seeth in anger. Those 3 sluts had been keeping this one all to themselves.

"So This is what you 3 whores have been doing." Said Fleur. " Kathena was wondering where you three have been. When I tell her, she'll be mad."

"Wait, hold up, Fleur." Said Ginny going up to her. "I haven't had a good fucking in forever, if you tell Kathena, she'll banish him. Please don't tell her."

Fleur then sighed. "Fine but on one condition."

"What ever it is tell us." Said Hermione.

Fleur then looked at Harry's large dick and licked her lips.

"Anything but fucking Harry." Luna said as she pulled Harry closer towards her.

"His name is Harry, what a handsome name." Said Fleur. "Okay then, I guess I'll tell Kathena."

Ginny then sighed in defeate, Fleur was too pretty for her own good, they were afraid that Harry will wanna fuck her more often. Not wanting to loose him Ginny said "fine but only for today."

"That's all I ever wanted." Said Fleur. "Now go get dressed and meet with Kathena, while I have some fun with Harry."

Ginny, Hermione, and Luna then put on their skimpy gold Bikinis and left.

Fleur then gave Harry a hungry look and took his hand. "We're doing this in my room."

She led him to her room, which was down the hall. When they got in, he saw a large bed in the middle, it looked really fancy. It was obvious that she needed a big bed so she can have multiple partners.

"Do you want me?" Fleur asked Harry.

"Yes!" Harry said, his cock was painfully hard by looking at her.

"Good, because I haven't had a cock in a long time." Said Fleur.

Harry then sat down in the bed. Fleur then took off her skimpy gold bikini, making Harry's jaw drop. She looked way better naked. Her curves, her large breasts, they all looked great.

Fleur then laid down in the bed and opened her legs. "I'm waiting Harry."

Harry was about to stick his dick in Fleur's pussy until she stopped Him.

"hold up Harry!" Ordered Fleur. "your dick is way to big to just ram in there. Try eating me out first."

Harry then laid his head in between her legs and started to lick her pussy, making Fleur moan. Of course he could fit in there fine and still stretch her out but she wanted to feel him eating her out. Ginny, Hermione, and Luna definitely trained him well. After a while, Fleur came hard all over Harry's face, coating it with her girl cum.

"I think I'm wet enough for you." Said Fleur.

Harry then eased his giant cock inside Fleur's pussy and started to thrust in her. Harry was going nice and slow, savioring the feel of Fleur's pussy wrapped tightly around his large dick as he stretched her out. Harry was slowly building up his speed. He needed to make sure her pussy was used to his large cock.

Fleur started to moan from such a large object inside her. Fleur has slept with a lot of mortal men. But none of them had a cock as huge as Harry's.

"How old are you again, Harry?" asked Fleur as Harry's cock was still stretching her out.

"13 years old." replied Harry.

Fleur's eyes then widened. How can a 13 year old like Harry have a cock that's huge. "Wow! For a 13 year old, your pretty big. I like it"

Harry then started to go a little faster, but still being gentle enough to put some passion in the sex.

Fleur then wrapped her legs around the 13 year old's waist, making sure he didn't leave her, as if he wanted to. Harry then squeezed one of her tits while sucking on the other. Fleur's goddess breast milk was way better then the others. Practically everything about her was just better.

To Harry, this felt amazing. Fleur's pussy was so tight he could cum in her easily but the amount of sex he's had in the course of the week has made him able to control his dick. Plus her breast milk tasted really good.

Fleur smiled at this, she hadn't had a mortal fuck her in years, so having one in her grasp fucking her was really something.

Harry then started to go faster, making slapping noises as he pumped his dick in Fleur's pussy, making the Goddess groan.

"Fuck this is good!" Groaned Fleur.

"Your so god damn tight!" Moaned Harry.

Fleur then flipped them over so that she was on top and he was on bottom. Harry then sat up as Fleur started to grind her pussy on his dick. She then gave him a French kiss, which soon turned into making out.

"For a 13 year old, your pretty good at sex." Moaned Fleur. "Those goddesses of sex really trained you well."

Fleur then started to bounce on the 13 year old's dick, making it impossible for Harry to keep his cum in.

Fleur's moans began to get louder and louder. She then started to whimper at the amount of pleasure she got. Harry then started to squeeze her ass cheeks, making her squeal. Harry just loved the fact that he, a simple mortal, was making a goddes whimper. Fleur's whimpering began to grow louder.

Harry then turned Fleur around and forced her on her hands and knees. He now had a perfect view of her perfect ass.

Fleur smiled at this, she knew Harry was gonna fuck her doggy style. She loved Harry becoming dominant. She needed to feel like a whore.

Harry groped her ass cheek and began to pump his large cock in her tight pussy harder and faster. Harry grabbed a handful of the Goddess' hair and pulled it. Harry could feel his orgasm coming as his dick kept stretching Fleur out.

Harry fucking her doggy Style made Fleur feel like the bitch she really was.

"Am I your slut, Harry?" Asked a whimpering Fleur.

"Yes, you are my slut, my whore, my bitch." Replied Harry as he pumped his dick harder in her pussy. "I'm fucking you bitch style you know. Bark for me you fucking bitch!"

"Woof! Woof!" Fleur said trying to imitate a real bitch.

Harry then started to slap and squeeze Fleur's ass, making her squeal, as he left red marks on her pale ass.

Feeling spontaneous, the 13 year old covered his thumb in saliva and eased it in the Goddesses' anus.

"Oh fuck Harry!" Fleur screamed in full volume as she felt the 13 year old's thumb in her anus. "Harder! Go harder!"

Harry obliged, he started to pound harder into the goddess of beauty's pussy as he wiggled his thumb in her ass. Fleur then couldn't hold in any longer. She came hard around Harry's cock, covering the 13 year old's balls in girl cum.

Harry then came balls deep in Fleur, filling her fertile womb with his seman. He felt so much pleasure as he came in Fleur.

Once done, Harry eased his thumb out of Fleur's anus and fell back on the bed. Fleur turned around and collapsed on top of the 13 year old. Harry then looked at the Goddess of beauty as she panted from the sex.

"Your... good" panted Fleur.

"tha...nks" Panted Harry.

Fleur then gave Harry a kiss on his lips, the Goddess was pleased from shagging she received.

 _Later_

After five rounds of intense sex with Fleur did she allow him to leave. He was walking back to his room he shared with the Goddesses of sex. Fleur may have been good, but nothing could beat having sex with three goddesses.

Just then, Harry was pulled into a room by a pair of hands.

When he was inside the room, he saw Padma and Parvati, the Goddesses of truth and justice, in there naked form. Both goddesses were 6ft4, had lovely curves, nieces asses, large tits, brown skin, and black hair. And Harry wanted to fuck them so badly.

"We heard a mortal like you is running around naked in our palace." Said Padma.

"So we wanted to try you out." Said Pavarti.

The two goddesses then pushed the 13 year old on the bed and started to go all over him.

Harry soon realized that he was gonna have to fuck 2 more goddesses. And he was happy about this. More goddesses pussy for him.

 **Well, hoped you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be the threesome with the patil twins goddesses, I assure you. Please leave a review! Peace!**


	3. Sex with twin goddesses

**Note, I own nothing. All rights go to J.K** **. Rowling.**

Chapter 3: sex with twin goddesses.

After five rounds of intense sex with Fleur did she allow him to leave. He was walking back to his room he shared with the Goddesses of sex. Fleur may have been good, but nothing could beat having sex with three goddesses.

Just then, Harry was pulled into a room by a pair of hands.

When he was inside the room, he saw Padma and Parvati, the Goddesses of truth and justice, in their naked form. Both goddesses were 6ft4, had lovely curves, nieces asses, large tits, brown skin, and black hair. And Harry wanted to fuck them so badly.

"We heard a mortal like you is running around naked in our palace." Said Padma.

"So we wanted to try you out." Said Parvati.

The two goddesses then pushed him on the bed and and started to go all over him.

Harry soon realized that he was gonna have to fuck 2 more goddesses. And he was happy about this. More goddesses pussy for him.

The patil twins were taking turns kissing Harry, Padma was kissing the 13 year old on the lips while Parvati was giving him a hickey.

Harry's cock was now rock hard and ready for a fuck.

With one hand, he guided his large cock inside Padma's tight wet pussy while his other hand was busy fingering Parvati.

Both twin goddesses were moaning from Harry. Padma was grinding her pussy on Harry while making out with him.

"Fuck! Sit on my face!" Harry told Parvati as Padma sat up.

Parvati then sat on Harry's face, giving him a great view of her nice ass, while facing her sister. Harry then started to lick her pussy, tasting her goddess pussy juice.

Parvati and Padma then wrapped their arms around each other and started to make out. Both sisters were humping Harry's face and cock.

"Fuck you taste good!" Groaned Harry as he kept licking Parvati's pussy.

The goddesses continued make out with each other, playing with each other's tits, pinching, pulling, and squeezing them as they made out.

Harry's tongue was working eating out Parvati as he worked his hips trying to thrust deeper inside Padma.

The two sisters continued their mutual rides. They kept riding Harry's both ends as they kept bringing themselves to the brink.

Finally Harry couldn't hold back.

Harry then shot his load inside Padma as she moaned loudly. Parvati then came all over Harry's face, spraying him with her Goddess cum.

Padma moaned as she came and then felt Harry's dick twitch and shot more of his load inside her. She purred feeling the 13 year old's seed fill her up.

"Move, my turn" Parvati murmured.

She pushed her twin off of Harry, who just laid there trying to catch her breath.

"Get on all four Parvati!" Harry ordered.

"Yes dear mortal, woof!" Parvati yipped as she got on her hands and knees. She then wiggled her ass at him.

Harry smacked it and she yelped at the unexpected contact then moaned as Harry's still erect cock inserted itself right in her.

"OH YEAH!" she mewled.

Harry gripped Parvati's hips and began to pound her. Parvati moaned and pushed back. She threw her head back letting her long black hair cascade across her back. Padma moved and laid in front of her sister, legs splayed open.

"I need some sisterly attention" Padma purred then pulled Parvati's head down to her crotch.

Parvati went to work munching out her sister tasting not only her sister, but Harry's cum aswell. To Parvati, it tasted so good. It made her even more wet for Harry.

Harry from his position saw the sight of Parvati eating out Padma and began to fuck the beautiful goddess harder. This made Parvati moan into Padma's pussy and that just started a chain reaction.

"FUCK!" Padma moaned as she orgasmed.

Parvati was stuck between her sister's legs and was in fear of suffocating that's when her orgasm hit her. Harry followed soon after.

Parvati then laid down next to her sister, totally spent.

Still hard, harry then looked at the naked form of Padma and aligned his massive cock in her tight pussy and began thrusting in her.

"Wait, hold up." Padma Said, making Harry stop. "What's your name again?"

Parvati and Harry then laughed.

"It's Harry. Harry Potter." Replied Harry.

"And just asking, how old are you, Harry?" Asked Padma.

"I'm 13 years old." Replied Harry.

Padma and Parvati then went wide eyed.

"Damn, for a 13 year old, your pretty huge." Said Parvati.

"And how old are you two lovely goddesses?" Asked Harry.

"We're both 3013 years old." Replied Padma.

"Hey, for being in your thousands, you two are still looking good. Like both of you haven't aged past 18." Said Harry.

"Awe... thank you." Said Parvati as she kissed Harry in the lips.

"That's one of the perks of being a goddess." Said Padma. "We may be over a thousand years old, but we still look like we're all 18. To you mortals, we'd be confused for teenagers. And we pretty much act like teenagers. Sex crazed teens."

"Sex crazed indeed." Harry said as he continued to pump his large dick inside Padma, while Parvati laid there and watched.

Faster and faster, harry went, making Padma whimper as he kept thrusting hard and fast into the goddess of truth. 'More like the goddess of sexy." He thought to himself.

Harry then made out with the goddess and Padma wrapped her arms around the 13 year old. Padma could feel her orgasm come.

Harry then came in Padma, making the beautiful goddess moan loudly.

They then all laid there in the bed, spent, but feeling damn good.

Harry then sat up and looked at the two goddesses panting and out of breath.

The two goddesses then sat up and looked at Harry.

"So..." harry started. "did you have fun?"

"Well since I am the goddess of truth," began Padma, "that was the best experience I've ever had in my life."

"And as the goddess of justice," began Parvati "it was justified dragging you here."

The two goddesses then kissed Harry on the lips and pushed him down pressing their naked bodies on him. They then pulled the covers over their nude bodies and went to sleep.

 _Later_

Harry woke up in the bed with the patil twins still on him, pressing their naked bodies on him. To him this felt great.

The two goddesses then woke up and wanted to go for another round.

Harry was so tempted but had to leave. And he really wanted go for another round.

"sorry girls." Said Harry. "Maybe next time."

This two goddesses were not going to give up easily. As Harry got up and was about to leave the bed the two goddesses immediately dragged him back in and started kissing him all over his 13 year old body.

"Girls!" hissed Harry and Parvati was sucking on his neck, " I can't stay..." he was interrupted when Padma started to kiss his lips again.

Padma then started to give Harry a hickey aswell, sucking and licking his neck. Both goddesses then started to rub their tall, brown, perfect, naked bodies on the 13 year old. His right arm was under Parvati while his left arm was under Padma.

"Fuuuck..." hissed Harry as his dick got rock hard again.

The patil twins then wrapped their hands around Harry's large dick and started stroking him gently. Harry knew he wasn't gonna get out of it. So he might as well enjoy it.

Harry could feel both of the twin goddesses' pussies were soaking wet. Deciding to help out two women in need he made his hands down to their pussies, not without feeling their nice asses, and began to finger fuck them into an orgasm.

Soon the two goddesses got off of the 13 year old and got into a 69 and began eating each other out. Soon they were moaning. Harry couldn't take it anymore got up. He then pressed his cock into Parvati. Parvati gasped into Padma's pussy as she was filled. Soon Harry began pumping in and out of Parvati hard and fast. Parvati had trouble doing her duty in eating Padma out from the pleasure she was getting.

Padma couldn't blame her. It looked really hot what harry was doing. But she did seem a little jealous.

But that ceased when Harry pulled out and put his cock into her mouth. Padma moaned as she tasted not only Parvati's juices, but Harry's cock. It tasted good. Soon Harry pulled out then pushed back into Parvati then after a couple strokes he pushed back into Padma mouth then back into Parvati.

Soon Harry came he shot his load into Parvati and then pulled out. Padma rushed in and sucked Harry's seed out of Parvati's pussy. Parvati moaned louder at this since her cunt was sensitive from her orgasm she got from being fuck by Harry.

Harry then moved to the other side and slid into Padma. Padma moaned into Parvati's pussy and that caused Parvati to cum again making her juices flood from her gushing cunt onto Padma's face.

Soon Harry repeated what he had done before. Fuck Padma's cunt then have Parvati suck him off then back to Padma then to Parvati. Harry came in Padma and Parvati sucked his cum out of Padma.

Harry laid back a bit tired from it all, but he was ready for more. He then had the two Goddesses change positions so they were lying on top of one another. Harry then began fucking both of them alternating by thrusting his cock in one of their pussies then the other ever other stroke. Padma and Parvati made out as this happened. They rubbed and caressed one another's bodies. Pinching, pulling, and caressing one another's breasts. Soon Harry came in Padma, but that didn't slow him as she kept going on until he came in Parvati.

Harry fell back, exhausted from the intense sex he had. "Well that was nice."

"It really was." Said Parvati as she and Padma cuddled up to Harry and made out with the 13 year old.

The twin goddesses then noticed Harry's large dick grow hard rock again.

"You're ready to go again?" Asked Padma as she looked at Harry's fully erect dick.

"I'm a teenager." Said Harry. "Teens get turned on easily."

The twin goddesses then looked at Harry. They then went back to making out.

After a five more rounds of intense sex, they allowed him to leave.

Harry then Made it back to the goddesses of sex room and saw their naked bodies sleeping.

Deciding to join them, Harry then laid on their bed.

Ginny woke up.

"Hey there sleepy head, missed you." Said Ginny as she and Harry made out. Ginny then noticed that Harry's neck has hickeys. "Honey! Your neck is covered in hickeys. Fleur never really does hickeys. Was she that turned on?"

"Oh those weren't from Fleur." Said Harry. "Those were from Parvati and Padma patil, the goddesses of truth and justice."

Hermione and Luna woke up and looked extremely mad.

"Those sluts marked you!" Said Hermione as she looked at Harry's neck.

"Wait what do you mean 'marked me' ?" Asked Harry.

"They marked you to let other goddesses know that your not available." Said Luna.

"Is that bad?" Asked Harry.

"The goddesses here want what they can't have. So they'll work harder just to have sex with you now that your marked." Said Hermione.

"You won't leave us for them right?" Asked ginny.

Harry then looked at their pale perfect bodies and smiled.

"You three are too sexy to leave." Said Harry.

Happy, the three goddesses then went for another round of hot, passionate, intense sex with Harry.

First was Luna, who bounced on Harry's cock as he saw her large tits bounce in front of him. When he came in her pussy, Luna made a cute moan of pleasure.

Next was Hermione, who did a reverse cowgirl on Harry while his wife Ginny sat in his face and he ate her out. Hermione moaned loudly when harry cane in her.

Last was Ginny. She made out with Harry, Frenched it up, while she was riding his dick. Her eyes never got off of Harry's eyes as they stared at each other whilst having sex. Except they weren't fucking, they were making love. Once Harry came in Ginny, she collapsed on him.

The three goddesses then cuddled up to Harry, pressing their large boobs on his chest. Ginny then pulled the covers over their nude bodies, and Hermione and Luna quickly went to sleep.

"I love you Ginny." Said Harry.

Ginny then looked at Harry in the eyes and said "I love you two." The two lovers then spent a while just making out with each other.

 **Well, hoped you enjoyed it. Sorry this took so long to upload. I was busy with stuff. Please leave a review! Peace!**


End file.
